Only in Unicorn Dreams
December 22, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 3, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 9|writer = Sam Cherrington|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Baby Chicken Plant"|nextEpisode = "Friend or Foe"}}'''Only in Unicorn Dreams '''is the ninth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and is the 9th episode over all. Official Synopsis In Episode #9, Hanazuki can’t get her friend Sleepy Unicorn to tell her why he seems so unsettled since Kiazuki arrived, but then his dreams begin to give him away. Hanazuki watches as Sleepy’s magic horn reveals his past by projecting holographic dream images while he sleeps, and after Sleepy awakens he flees to protect his secrets. Meanwhile, Kiazuki and Zikoro catch on to what’s happening and try convincing Hanazuki that Sleepy might be dangerous. Summary The episode begin with a recap of an event all the way since Little Blue Hemka. The scene previewed is during the first meeting of Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn, who discusses how he's from a different moon, and that magic should "only be used by the pure of heart." Hanazuki runs to Kiazuki as she tinkers with her spaceship, asking her for help. Unfazed, Kiazuki remarks that she is busy. Hanazuki states that the problem is between Zikoro and Sleepy Unicorn, but Kiazuki still does not mind. In the forest, a finnicky Zikoro would not leave Sleepy Unicorn alone. The unicorn felt he could teach Zikoro a few lessons in relaxing and chilling out, but falls asleep right afterwards. Hanazuki arrives at the scene, grabs Zikoro by the ears, and whisks him away. Sleepy Unicorn bids his goodbyes and goes back to sleep. Hanazuki brought Zikoro back to Kiazuki, and tells her that Zikoro keeps growling at Sleepy Unicorn and Hanazuki doesn't know why. Kiazuki says that's what Zikoro does when he senses some sort of danger, to Hanazuki's skepticism. Kiazuki assures that Zikoro is never wrong with these kinds of things, but Hanazuki still has her doubts. The moonflowers put a leash on Zikoro to keep him from acting up, to his sadness. Hanazuki suggests that she and Kiazuki could spend the time looking for real danger on the moon as bonding time. Kiazuki replies in a serious tone, stating that Hanazuki doesn't know what she's talking about, or what she's dealing with. Hanazuki senses that Kiazuki is not in the mood and reschedules the walk later, but Kiazuki only replies reiterating what she just said, only in a far more serious tone. Oblivious to the warning, Hanazuki reschedules the walk once more, and Kiazuki finally gives in. Happy to have finally set a date, Hanazuki leaves Kiazuki and goes into the forest where Sleepy Unicorn is. Reaching Sleepy Unicorn's mushroom bed, Hanazuki asks Sleepy if he's okay, and why Zikoro is always in his face. Sleepy Unicorn let slip that perhaps Zikoro senses Sleepy doesn't like Kiazuki. Hanazuki reacts in disbelief, asking how is it possible to not like somebody. Sleepy gets uncomfortable with the conversation, saying that he simply just doesn't like Kiazuki, and that they should talk about something else. However Hanazuki still wants to dive deeper into the topic. Sleepy tries to distract Hanazuki by having her look at a rock. Although she is hesitant at first, eventually Hanazuki ends up staring at the rock. She does this until the moon got dim, and Sleepy falls deep asleep. Seeing that Sleepy isn't waking up anytime soon, Hanazuki decides to just pick up the conversation tomorrow. Hanazuki is about to run off outside the forest but some bright lights from behind her catches her attention. She spins around to see several little unicorns, shooting beams and gumdrops from their horns up to the air. Hanazuki tries to touch one of the unicorns but it just phased through her. Hanazuki wakes up Sleepy, whose horn is brightly lit. The moment he's awake his horn stops lighting up and the little unicorns disappear. Hanazuki explains to Sleepy what she just saw, and Sleepy said he was just dreaming of those things, to his dreadful realization. Hanazuki pieces together that she was seeing Sleepy's dreams. Sleepy tries to brush her comment off as nonsensical, but Hanazuki further assumes that seeing Sleepy's dreams is the result of him not liking Kiazuki. Sleepy assures Hanazuki that that is far from the truth. Before Hanazuki could come up with more guesses as to why Sleepy's dreams were spilling out, Sleepy once again changed the conversation to the rock that they were staring at earlier. Hanazuki slaps the rock out of Sleepy's hoof and tells him to go back to sleep so she could see more of his dreams. Sleepy then states that he's not tired, and he feels like going out for a walk. He says he does it all the time before bumping into a stump because of how dark it is. Hanazuki runs after Sleepy, asking if she too should start not liking people, so that her dreams start spilling out as well. Sleepy says that he really doesn't want to talk about it. Hanazuki continues to pursue Sleepy until he kicks her away, yelling at her to leave him alone. Hanazuki was about to chase after Sleepy some more before she tripped on a rock she can't see. Little Dreamer sneaks up on Hanazuki, who is surprised to see him when it's so dark. She asks him if his dreams have ever spilled out, given that he is Little Dreamer, after all. Little Dreamer doesn't reply and just gives Hanazuki a crown-shaped treasure before flying off. Meanwhile Kiazuki is still working on her ship in the dark. Zikoro is asleep but wakes up when he senses something wrong. He manages to untie his leash and go after what he feels is the source of the disturbance. Kiazuki pulls at Zikoro to come back but the creature is adamant on finding the source of the problem, to which Kiazuki reluctantly complies. Hanazuki hears the sound of Sleepy's dreams and runs over a hill to find him sleeping and his dreams once again out there for the moonflower to see. This time however, the small dream unicorns are hostile against one another. They tackle and shoot lasers at each other. Afraid of what she's seeing, Hanazuki runs down the hill and tries to wake up Sleepy. Kiazuki and Zikoro arrive at the scene just in time to witness what was happening. Sleepy would not budge, and from his horn an image of a large, dark-coated, white-maned unicorn with a twisted horn manifested. It spoke to Sleepy about how he is no longer welcomed in the dark unicorn's world. Sleepy wakes up from his nightmare terrified. Kiazuki recognizes the dark unicorn, calling him Twisted. She confronts both Sleepy and Hanazuki, stating that she thought the unicorn looked familiar, and interrogates the moonflower about how much does she really know about Sleepy's past. Kiazuki offers Hanazuki the truth, but she would only be willing to hear it if Sleepy gives his consent. Kiazuki urges Sleepy to tell Hanazuki the truth, but the unicorn refuses. Hanazuki stands up for Sleepy's decision to not open up, and admits that she is scared before glowing a lime green. Kiazuki continues to pester Hanazuki and Sleepy, leaving the two no choice but to ask her to leave. Kiazuki then deems Hanazuki not ready to know the truth, and leaves them alone. Hanazuki then asks Sleepy if there was anything the unicorn wants to tell her. Sleepy then replies saying that he might at a later time after a nap, but asks Hanazuki to stay beside him to wake him up in case something else happens. Hanazuki agrees and sits beside Sleepy, glowing lime green once more. She tosses the Treasure Little Dreamer aside, which grows into a Lime Green Treasure Tree. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1